One Small Favour/Quick guide
Walkthrough Karamja *Travel to Shilo Village and talk to Yanni Salika inside the antiques shop north of the river. Yanni will ask a small favour. *Go south of the village and talk to a Jungle Forester there. You will receive his/her blunt hatchet. *Go due west (to the ocean), outside the village, and up the ladder to talk to Captain Shanks. Asgarnia and Misthalin *Speak to Brian inside the battleaxe shop in Port Sarim. Make sure he takes the blunt hatchet before you leave. *Speak to Aggie, the witch in Draynor Village. *Go to the HAM headquarters located near Lumbridge cow field, pick the lock on the trapdoor and climb down. Head to the southern cavern and speak to Johanhus Ulsbrecht. location]] location]] *Talk to Fred the farmer north of Lumbridge. *Talk with Seth Groats. *Take 3 steel bars and go speak with Horvik in Varrock; he owns the platebody shop there. He is very ill, and needs a herbal antidote. *Go to the Apothecary in Varrock. *Go to Gunnarsgrunn (Barbarian Village) and talk to Tassie Slipcast the potter. *Enter the Dwarven mines from the northern entrance, near Ice Mountain. Go south, and then west when you see the anvils. Keep going west until you see Hammerspike Stoutbeard surrounded by Dwarf Gang Members. Ask him about Tassie Slipcast. *Go to Taverley and talk with Sanfew; he is in the building just southwest of the summoning instructor. *Make a Guthix rest - you will need a vial of water; add a harralander, and a marrentill. *Once you have this, travel to the top of White Wolf Mountain and speak to Captain Bleemadge. *Give him the potion. Kandarin *Travel to Catherby and speak to Arhein who runs the shop just south of the bank (general store on the dock). *Go to Seers' Village and speak to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight who is in the house with the water drop symbol south-west of the bank. , stuck in the wall!]] *Travel to Goblin Cave just east of the Fishing Guild. Go into the cave and head north, (follow the east wall until you come to the cavern on the east. As you enter the cavern a cut scene will show you Petra) until coming to a cave to the east of where Petra is trapped in rock. Right-click and select the search option on the sculpture, and you find a message telling you to speak to Wizard Cromperty. *Go to Ardougne and speak to Wizard Cromperty who is just north east of the square; his house has a blue-checked floor, on the mini-map. Note: Whilst you are in Ardougne, go west and pick up five pigeon cages which are just south of the north-western bank (behind the first house to the south). *Go to Port Khazard and talk to the Tindel Marchant. *Go to the Feldip Hills and talk to the ogre Rantz. He is on the east side of the hills. *Go west until you see a gnome glider with a gnome called Gnormadium Avlafrim. Talk to him and search each landing lights for a gem, cut it, and put it back in the landing lights. It is possible for the gems to get crushed in the cutting process; in this event, you can purchase another one from Gnormadium Avlafrim, for the cost of 500gp. Then talk to the gnome again. Completing the favours *Go back to Rantz, (head East) he will stuff the mattress with feathers and give you a comfy mattress. *Take the mattress to Tindal in Port Khazard, he will give you iron oxide. *Take the iron oxide to Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne, he will give you an animate rock scroll. *Take some armour and a weapon and travel back to the Goblin Cave near the Fishing Guild, cast the spell ("Um nahi listic durooo-rah!") near Petra, and a level 63 Slagilith will appear for you to kill. There is a glitch that you may have to kill him twice. *Cast the spell again and Petra will be freed. *Go to Seers' Village and speak to Phantuwti. Go through the various options one by one, until you finally threaten him. Then go through those options. Access the roof via the ladder in the building to the east with the spinning wheel. Go up to the roof of his house, and search the weather vane, then use a hammer with the weather vane and search again to get three broken vane parts. Go to an anvil with a bronze bar, an iron bar and a steel bar and use the parts of the weather vane with the anvil. Go back to the roof of the house and put the weathervane pillar, the directionals and the ornament back. Talk to Phantuwti again and he will give you the weather report. *Take the report to Arhein in Catherby. He will send somebody to send T.R.A.S.H. to Captain Bleemadge. *Talk to Captain Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain. *Talk to Sanfew in Taverley, he will agree to let the dwarf become an initiate. *Talk to Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the Dwarven mines. He has changed his mind, his Dwarven Gang Members will attack you, defeat them and he will agree to stop harassing Tassie. *Go to Gunnarsgrunn and talk to Tassie Slipcast, she will teach you how to make pot lids, just use the wheel and pottery oven to make a pot lid. Fire the pot lid in the kiln, and then use it on a pot to get an airtight pot. Tassie will provide you with one piece of Soft Clay. *Go to the apothecary in Varrock and give him the pot. *Go to Horvik and give him the herbal tincture, breathing salts and five pigeon cages to get some chicken cages. *Go to Seth Groats in the farm in Lumbridge and give him the chicken cages. *Go to the HAM headquarters and talk to Johanhus, he will agree to let Jimmy go. *Go to Draynor Village and talk with Aggie the witch. *Go to Port Sarim and talk with Brian, he will give you a sharpened hatchet. *Go back to Shilo Village, speak with a Jungle Forester just south of there, and he/she will give you some red mahogany logs in exchange for the sharpened hatchet. *Speak with Yanni in Shilo Village. *Quest complete! Category:One Small Favour